Comet Medal
.]] finds a Comet Medal in the Throwback Galaxy.]]Comet Medals are items in Super Mario Galaxy 2. They are white octagonal coins with a golden lining and a picture of a golden star comet on them. They are found in the first mission of every galaxy and are usually in hard-to-reach places or dangerous areas. Power-ups are sometimes needed to collect them. Collecting enough Comet Medals will cause a Prankster Comet to appear, similar to the Prankster Comets in the prequel. Once they are collected and the player replays the mission it was found in, the Comet Medal will be a clear blue silhoutte. It can still be collected. It will be temporarily added to the total but as soon as the level is complete, it reverts back to the previous value. There are a total of 49 Comet Medals in the game, however, not all galaxies will encounter a Prankster Comet after its Comet Medal has been collected. Appearances and Locations World 1 *Sky Station Galaxy- It is located high above the Cylindrical Planet with the gray platforms rotating around it. It unlocks Peewee Piranha Speed Run when collected. *Yoshi Star Galaxy- On a small green hill where Mario/Luigi first encounter Yoshi. It unlocks Spiny Rainbow Romp when collected. *Spin-Dig Galaxy- Next to the pillar farthest to the right on the Drill Zone Planet. It unlocks Digga Leg's Daredevil Run when collected. *Fluffy Bluff Galaxy- Above a column of coins on the Pond Planet. The Cloud Flower is needed to obtain it, however, a triple jump will also work. The galaxy does not encounter a Prankster Comet until the Green Power Stars are unlocked. *Flip-Swap Galaxy- On a blue platform near the end of the first area. It unlocks Purple Coin Flip 'n' Sprint when collected. *Rightside Down Galaxy- Between two Thwomps in an area where the player is upside down just after the Incoming Chomps section. No Prankster Comet appears until the Green Power Stars are unlocked. *Bowser Jr.'s Fiery Flotilla- Above the Thwomp near the beginning of the mission. It unlocks Fiery Flotilla Speed Run. World 2 *Puzzle Plank Galaxy- Off to the side of a wooden platform just before two Grinders cut off a vertical wall that creates an area Mario/Luigi must Wall-Jump up. It unlocks Purple Coin Shadow Vault when collected. *Hightail Falls Galaxy- Near the end of the level just after the Hungry Luma. It unlocks Hightail Falls Speed Run when collected. *Boulder Bowl Galaxy- Found inside a purple crystal at the beginning of the mission. Mario must use the Rock Mushroom to become Rock Mario and destroy the purple crystal. It unlocks Rolling Crabber Romp when collected. *Cosmic Cove Galaxy- Inside a large shell-shaped structure underwater near the switch that freezes the entire area. The galaxy has no Prankster Comet of its own until the Green Power Stars are unlocked. *Wild Glide Galaxy- Obtained after flying through the five gates. The galaxy has no Prankster Comet of its own until the Green Power Stars are unlocked. *Honeybloom Galaxy- It is on a small platform, however, a Choppah will fly close by every now and then. The player can simply fly towards the Comet Medal to collect it. The galaxy has no Prankster Comet of its own until the Green Power Stars are unlocked. *Bowser's Lava Lair- Can be reached by Wall-Jumping or back-flipping off a Whomp. It unlocks Lava Lair Speed Run when collected. World 3 *Tall Trunk Galaxy- Found on the Log Planet. It unlocks Tall Trunk's Purple Coin Slide when collected. *Cloudy Court Galaxy- Found near the end of the level inside the crushing wall. It unlocks The Shadow Lining when collected. *Haunty Halls Galaxy- Over a large gap just after the green Warp Pipe. It unlocks Spooky Cosmic Clone Chase when collected. *Freezy Flake Galaxy- Hidden beneath some Brick-shaped snow on the Snow Fortress planet. This galaxy has no Prankster Comet of its own until the Green Power Star is unlocked. *Rolling Masterpiece Galaxy- Near the end of the platform that is about to be cut by Grinders. It unlocks Masterpiece Speed Run when collected. *Beat Block Galaxy- Near the beginning on top of an orange Beat Block. It unlocks Silver Stars in Double Time when collected. *Bowser Jr.'s Fearsome Fleet- On the Airship with the Hammer Bros. just before Mario/Luigi battles Megahammer. It unlocks Megahammer's Daredevil Bash. World 4 *Supermassive Galaxy- Over a large gap in the middle of an arc of Coins near the large spinning coin and the Grand Goomba at the start of the level. It unlocks Big Wigglers Speed Run when collected. *Flipsville Galaxy- On the underside of the first planet. It unlocks Purple Coin Spin Speed Run when collected. *Starshine Beach Galaxy- In an underwater area in between two Gringills. It is only found during the first mission. It unlocks Purple Coin Beach Dash when collected. *Chompworks Galaxy- Located over the Incoming Chomps at the beginning of the level. It unlocks Cosmic Clones in the Chompworks when collected. *Sweet Mystery Galaxy- On a secret platform that appears when Yoshi has consumed a Bulb Berry, allowing him to glow yellow. It unlocks Bulb Berry's Purple Coin Glow when collected. *Honeyhop Galaxy- In between a set of two walls. Mario/Luigi must Wall-Jump to obtain it. The Honeyhop Galaxy has no Prankster Comets of its own until the Green Power Stars are unlocked. *Bowser's Gravity Gauntlet- On top of a Brick block near the Checkpoint Flag in the castle. It unlocks Gravity Star Speed Run when collected. World 5 *Space Storm Galaxy- Between an Electric Fence and a set of platforms going down. This galaxy has no Prankster Comets until the Green Power Stars are unlocked. *Slipsand Galaxy- On a small patch of solid ground where the sand river bends. It unlocks Squizzard's Daredevil Run when collected. *Shiverburn Galaxy- Found hanging over the moving stone platforms on the Lava Planet. It unlocks Octo-Army Icy Rainbow Romp when collected. *Boo Moon Galaxy- In the poisonous swamp right next to the Launch Star. This galaxy has no Prankster Comets until the Green Power Stars are unlocked. *Upside Dizzy Galaxy- Under an Electric Fence and over a moving platform. This galaxy has no Prankster Comets until the Green Power Stars are unlocked. *Fleet Glide Galaxy- Obtained after flying through five gates. The galaxy has no Prankster Comets until the Green Power Stars are unlocked. *Bowser Jr.'s Boom Bunker- On the Mine-lined blue row on the Spinning Platforms Planet planet. It unlocks Boomsday Machine Daredevil Run. World 6 *Melty Monster Galaxy- On one of the Lava-burned planetoids hanging over the Magmaw Planet. This galaxy has no Prankster Comets of its own until the Green Power Stars are unlocked. *Clockwork Ruins Galaxy- Hanging above the millstones rolling down the first slope. It unlocks The Adventure of the Purple Coins when collected. *Throwback Galaxy- Found in an area underneath a flagpole. It unlocks Whomp Silver Star Speed Run when collected. *Battle Belt Galaxy- Right above a pool of lava on the Burn Bit Planet. It unlocks Mini Planet Daredevil Run when collected. *Flash Black Galaxy- Found at the top left corner where Yoshi is found. It unlocks Dark Octo-Army Romp when collected. *Slimy Spring Galaxy- After sliding down the water slide, it is in the first area where the Snoodles are found. In here, the Comet Medal is in a small alcove to the left of the area just before the next tunnel. The galaxy has no Prankster Comets until the Green Power Stars are unlocked. *Bowser's Galaxy Generator- Using Yoshi, the Comet Medal can be found above the left moving path. The player must quickly obtain it and use the nearby Blimp Fruit before a Magmaargh gets the chance to eat them. World S *Mario Squared Galaxy- This Comet Medal is located on the 8-Bit Mario's left foot on disappearing platforms. It unlocks Luigi's Purple Coin Chaos when collected. *Rolling Coaster Galaxy- This Comet Medal is located on the Expert Path. After a Toad says "Experts Stay Right", go down the path on the right until you see the Comet Medal and two Bob-ombs. The medal is just before the other path crosses back onto the course. It unlocks Purple Coins on the Rainbow Road. *Twisty Trials Galaxy- This Comet Medal is located at the end of the second to last spinning block (just before the Power Star). It unlocks Turning Turning Double Time when collected. *Stone Cyclone Galaxy- This Comet Medal is seen to the right at the beginning of the level. However, it's right above one of the platforms that move left to right (the one closest to a Black Hole). It unlocks Tox Box Speed Run when collected. *Boss Blitz Galaxy- Located underneath King Kaliente's battlefield. It unlocks Throwback Throwdown Speed Run when collected. *Flip-Out Galaxy- Above the first blue platform when the player is in the second area of Spikes. It unlocks Cosmic Clone Wall Jumpers when collected. *Grandmaster Galaxy- Next to the one of the platforms on the right side on the area infested with Hammer Bros. and Boomerang Bros. It unlocks The Perfect Run when collected. Category:Items Category:Mario items